Living With The Guardians
by LaLuna0719
Summary: It's been a year since Pitch Black, the Boogieman, was defeated. The Guardians thought they had no problems. That they can relax and get on with they work and bringing joy to children. Boy, were they wrong. Who knew that they would be stuck taking care of a 13 year old teenage girl, who is the daughter of Man in the Moon. Jack FrostxOC (Soon)
1. The Man in the Moon's Daughter

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose.

* * *

"North whats going on? I got a few snowstormes to make." Jack said as he flew in.

"Thats not important right now Frostbite. What's important is why were here." Bunny said as he knocked Jack upside the head.

"Hey." Jack said clearly annoyed.

"Boys." Tooth scolded the both of them. "Go on." She nodded to North.

North took his hand and gestured toward the moon, "Manny has something to tell us."

The moonlight shown brightly onto the 'G' symbol on the ground. But instead a screen about the size of a t.v. appeared. That's when Manny started talking.

"I am going to be showing you something that I need you to get. I hope your ready to see something truely sad and heartbreaking." The Guardians were all confused at this but didn't question it. The screen started up in someones house. But something disturbing was happening.

There was a man and women fighting going back and forth between rooms. Both of them had blood on them and they were bleeding. Also things throughout the house things were Guardians were shocked. They never seen anything like this.

"STOP!" The Guardian were brought out of their thoughts when they heard this.

They saw a girl looked aroung the age of 13. She had long black wavy hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing dark ripped skinny jeans, brown worn out boots, purplr tank top, black hoodie, and a dark blue gem collage ring.

She had tears in her eyes. "Stop it both of you." She went at them, trying to pull each other off. That's when the man punched her in the face. Causing her to fall backwards. She had blood coming from her mouth and her forehead.

"Rose I want you to leave, I don't want you to get hurt." The woman said to the girl who's name is Rose. Rose shook her head, "No I'm not leaving without you, you were always like a mother to me."

The man then pushed the woman into a room and he shut the door behind him. Rose got up quickly and started banging on the door. "Matt you bastered don't you even dare hurt her. If you do your gonna get the shit beatin out of you. Open the damn door!"

The door knob slowly began turning making Rose back up away from the door. The door opened reaviling the man called Matt with a knife in his hand and blood all over him. "What have you done?" Rose growled at him.

"The same thing what I'm going to do to you." Matt came running at he with knife at the ready. Rose started to run away but Matt grabed her and did a thing that no child should of have done to them. He stabbed her in the stomach.

He backed away from Rose who had a hand over her stomach and turned around slowly. She had blood pouring out of her wound and some out of her mouth, "You asshole. You shouldn't have done that." Rose brought down her first to Matt's face making a hudge cracking sound, and also causing matt to pass out from the hard punch. That's when the pain of the stab got to her. She let out a scream of pure pain. The screen the guardians were watching disappeared.

"Go save her, she is my only daughter and she will now be in your care. Please she needs all of you." Manny said to the Guardians. They nodded ready take the responsibility and to help her.

"Every to the sleigh, we must hurry." North exclaimed as everyone rushed to the sleigh.

"I've never ever seen anything like that before." Tooth said as she got into the sleigh with everyone else pilling behind her.

"I'm surprized that the little shelia had enough energy to fight back." Bunny said.

Sandy made a few signs saying "That was shocking I hope we get there in time."

Jack just stayed silent. Bunny looked over to him, "Are you ok mate your a little quiet?"

Jack just nodded. No one has ever seen him like this. Maybe thats because he is keeping a secret from the Guardians.

The sleigh ride was silent, they wanted to get there as fast as posible to save her.


	2. The Rescue

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians of it's characters, I just own Rose.

Jack: You hate writing this don't you?

Me: Hell yes.

* * *

Rose's p.o.v.

There was pain. So much pain. Here I was lying in a pool of blood. My blood. I couldn't move or else I would cry out in pain, but I'm doing that anyways.

I heard the front door barge open. I tried moving my head to the direction of the noise. I called out crying, "Help! Help please!" I couldn't stop crying, it hurt so much. "Shh, It's okay. I got you now." I opened my eyes to see the one person I can trust in the world. Jack, Jack Frost. He had tears brimming his eyes, "Everything is going to be okay. Alright snowflake?" Snowflake, huh my nickname for him.

I felt myself getting tired, my eyes closing, giving in to the darkness. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Come on snowflake don't you dare die on me!" Jack's pleading voice was the last thing I heard, I fell into darkness.

Jack's p.o.v.

Rose's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. NO! I will not let her die! I picked her up bridal style, she was limp in my arms, and her blood covered her and me. I didn't really care if it got on me, all I care about right now is her, my snowflake. Tears were falling down my face by the time I reached the others outside, next to North's sleigh.

When they saw her, they started crying just like me, "Oh my god! Quick, get her in the sleigh!" Tooth frantically said to me. I did what she said and everyone else pilled in, and we took of into the night sky.

I was holding onto Rose for dear life, "Please...please wake up. Please." I whispered to her and caressing her cheek. Some of my tears fell on her cheek but I wiped them away. She was so pale, it looked like there was no life in her. It seemed like my delicate little snowflake was broken.

Everyone looked at her with sadness and was silent, the only one who decided to speak was Kangaroo, "Mate, how do you know her?" I was silent for a second, "I know her because...because after the battle with Pitch, you know I started getting more believers. I saw her one night playing out in the snow, laughing having a great time, she saw me and we started talking, and since then I've seen her everyday, I've grown attached to her. She was funny, smart, knew how to have fun, and my first teenage believer."

They became silent once again, until we landed that is. Bouncing up and down, bumps, all of us holding onto the sleigh with a tight grip, well Bunny was absolutely terrified, he looked like he was going to be sick. We came to a stop, and hoped out of the sleigh rushing towards the clinic/hospital part of the workshop.

North was giving some of the yetis orders, one came in front of me trying to take Rose from my arms. I tightened my grip on her, "Jack," North placed a hand on my shoulder, "The yetis will take good care of her, don't worry." I gave Rose to the yeti and he nodded his said and said something in yetish. I watched her being carried away and taken into a room, I really hope she'll wake up soon.

"Now, you need to be cleaned." I blinked at North a few times, "What?" Bunny added, "Um, you kinda have, um the little shiela's blood all over your hoodie." I looked down and he was right I do. I nodded, "Ok. I'll get cleaned up in my room." I flew away, and well flew to my room.

I got cleaned up and put on a new hoodie. It's probably been an hour since we brought Rose here. I'm going to go see her, even if the others say other wise. It took me a while but I found my way back to the clinic/hospital or whatever it was and found the room she was staying in.

There she was, lying on a bed with white sheets, her wounds covered up, and her breathing was normal. All that I wish for now, is for her to wake up.

But I didn't know that it would be days until she would.


	3. Waking Up

Me: I don't own Rise of The Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose.

Rose: It's so weird when you say you own me.

Me: *blinks a few times* Your right. It's kind of creepy, it's like *Creepy voice* Your mine!

Rose: O.O *laughs* Now that was creepy!

Me: *normal voice* I try.

* * *

Rose's p.o.v.

"Ouch!" I hissed sitting up from where I was laying. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room that was white with red and green here and there. I looked down and saw a white sheet laying on top of me. I lifted up my tank top and saw bandages wrapped around my torso. I lightly ran my fingers across it, I remember, I was stabbed by Matt, that son of a bitch. The last I saw before darkness took over was Jacks' crying face.

"Where am I? Wait-" I looked around the room once more and spotted two elves fighting over a plate of cookies, "Am I in Santa's Workshop?" I asked myself. Talking to myself got the attention of the two little elves, their faces broke into smiles and hopped from the table to my bed. They began dancing with joy, I couldn't help but laugh, "Hehe, you are cute little elves, aren't you?"

They stopped their dancing and blushed at my complement. "What are your names? I'm Rose." I asked/introduced myself. They began ringing the little bells on their heads. "Um, Jingle and Jangle?" I guessed and they jumped nodding their heads. They turned and jumped off my bed and went through a crack in the door.

I looked at the table where Jingle and Jangle were, and saw a pile of clothes and boots. I stood up slowly, wincing when ever I felt a sting in my abdomen, and started to get dressed.

Wait, these are my clothes from home or used to be home. I wonder how brought it here? I should be asking myself why I'm even here? I walked out the door and closed it behind me, and I was meet with the most amazing things. Toys of all shapes, sizes and colors were flying round. Yetis were working all over the place, I thought the elves made the toys.

I started wondering around, but slowly because my abdomen was still hurting when I made sudden movements. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see a yeti, and it started talking to me. "Qwmʻn myt myr." It translated in my mind as, 'Come with me.' "Um, ok." I followed it, and we made a few twist and turns in the workshop. This place is like a maze.

"I am telling you Jack, she is fine." I heard a Russian accent talking to someone. Hold on a sec, Jack? I ran past the yeti trying not to feel the pain from my wound. "How do you know that? She's been asleep for a week now." Jack angrily told the Russian dude. I think.

Up ahead, I saw 5 figures talking and arguing with each other. "Jack! Jack!" I waved my hand back and forth to get his attention, and I did. He looked like the most happiest person on earth. Like so happy, that he smiled big and it looked like it was going to fall off of his face. He few to me, took me in his arms and twirled me around a few times. "Rose, I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried." I felt something wet on my face. He was crying.

I pulled away from him and wiped his tears away. "Hey," I gave him a smile, "I'm ok. Be the tough guy that you are. Come on, I hate it when your upset. After all, you are the Guardian of Fun." He laughed. "Come on snowflake, I have a few friends I want you to meet." He slung his arm around my shoulder and guided me to the 4 other people in the room.

First it was a very big guy in a red suit, tattoos on each of his arms, one said 'Naughty' and the other said 'Nice', white beard. Yeah, I think I know who it is, "Hello there little Rose. I hope you slept well. Hm, yes?" I loved his Russian accent! "Well, from what I heard, I was asleep for a week. So, I guess I slept pretty well. I guess your Santa?" It was more of a question than a statement. He laughed, "Yes little one, but please call me North." North shook my hand.

Next up was a little chubby man that was made of gold sand. I got down to his level, "Hello, you must be the Sandman." He nodded and symbols started shifting above his head. Good thing I learned sign language. "Oh, you like to be called Sandy?" I signed to him. Sandy was so happy I understood him. I giggled cutely at him and he blushed.

Then it was this huge hybrid bunny-kangaroo looking thing, but it was cool, he had colored eggs strapped along his chest and boomerangs. "Hello Sheila. I'm the Easter Bunny." Australian accent, cool. Jack scoffed beside me, "Keep telling yourself that kangaroo." Sandy face palmed and North just sighed. "Oi, I am not a kangaroo. How many times I have to tell you that frostbite?" I giggled at the two giving each other death glares, "Ok, ok, brake it up you two. And Bunny, I love all the beautiful eggs I find every Easter." Bunny smirked in triumph, "Thanks, I'll have to take you to the Warren sometime."

Before I could even take a step forward, I felt fingers touching all around my mouth, there was so much force that I was knocked back to a desk. "Oh my goodness! She has the most whitest teeth I've ever seen! Everything is all clean, not a cavity in sight!" "Tooth fingers out of mouth." North told, Tooth.

When she let go of my mouth, I rubbed my jaw and got a clear look at Tooth. She was very pretty. Feathers covered her body in the colors of blue, green and had a yellow feather on her head, she also had translucent wings. She kind of reminded me of a hummingbird. Tooth also had tiny versions of her flying around, they were so cute!

"Sorry about that. I get excited when I see new teeth. I'm Tooth, it's very nice to meet you Rose." We shook hands and one of her tiny versions of her flew to me and sat on my shoulder and gave my a loving nuzzle on my cheek. "Ha-ha, hey stop that! It tickles!" The little fairy giggled along with me. "That's Baby Tooth, the one I told you about." Jack said to me. "Oh, yeah, I remember you were telling me about that."

"But anyway, why am I here?" North stepped up, "Rose, you are not who you think you are. You are the only daughter of the Man in the Moon, and you will also be living with us Guardians." I was shocked. I have heard many stories and legends about the Man in the Moon, but him being my father.

I was silent for a few seconds but then, "This is so cool! I can't believe! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I'm going to love living with you guys!" I ran around the room, giving everyone hugs. Jack was the last one I got to hug, and we stayed like that for a moment. Bunny coughed to get our attention. I blushed and stepped away from Jack. What is wrong with me? I saw Jack blush and look away, "Sorry." He looked back at me and said, "No, it's ok."

I nodded and Tooth flew up to me, taking my hand and leading me away from the other, "Come on, I'll show you to your new room. You going to love it!" I can't believe I am now living with Guardians. My life just changed from worse to better.

No one's p.o.v.

In the shadows of the workshop, golden eyes watched everything happen. The owner of these eyes, thought of a way to get back at the Guardians, especially Jack. Jack would be so broken if something were to happen to his snowflake. Lurking in the shadows he was beginning his plans.


	4. New Room and Grand Feast

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose. I only have done this , what? 4 times so far and I hate doing this disclaimer.

Tooth: *shrugs* You gotta do it.

Me: I know.

Tooth: You'll get use to it... LET ME SEE YOUR TEETH!

Me: AAHHH! *Runs away from Tooth*

Rose: Should we help her?

Jack: Nah, she's got this handled.

* * *

"Your going to love it! We decorated the whole thing." I tilted my head in confusion, "Who do you mean 'we'?" Tooth giggled a little bit, "Jack and I of course. Jack is the only one who knows you better than any of us, and well I'm the only girl Guardian so I helped with the more complecated stuff."

I made an 'oh' face, and Tooth stopped me at a door. "Ok close your eyes." I did as she told me. I heard the door open, Tooth pushed me forward and stopped me. "Open your eyes." When I opened them, lets just say, I could die from how amazing it was.

"Tooth, I dont know what to say. This is beautiful. All my stuff is here and more. Did you guys get me all these new things?" Tooth put her hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, we did. Each one of us got you a few things to say, 'Welcome'." I pointed to two other doors in my room, "What's in those?"

"The one on the left is your walk in closet and the one on the right is your bathroom." That is when all hell broke those ladies and genltemen. "You got to be kiding me. I have my own bathroom, with a hot tube, walk in shower. Oh! Sented candles. Hey, it's Vinyard. My favorite. Oh my gosh! This closet has everything! Le gasp! That's a cute dress."

Tooth gabbed me by my shoulders and shaked me, "Rose, calm down. Now I want you to take a second and realize what your doing right now." I'm lost. "What am I doing?" "Look down." Well, I did feel weightless, like everything around me- Holy crap! I'm flying.

"What do I do Tooth? I don't know how to fly!" Tooth sarted shushing me, "It's ok. The trick with flying is, many want it. But, wanting it doesn't work. You have to feel it. With my wings, I have to feel it. I feel like my wings are a part of me. Not, just somthing I have to fly with. Now you give it a try."

She said to feel it. But, how do I do that when I don't even have wings to feel? 'Feel it inside you.' Who said that? 'You have the ability to feel it. It is a part of you. It is you.'

Ok, listen to the crazy voice inside my head. Maybe. So, it's a part of me. No, it is me. I shot forward with pure confindence, and flew around the room doing flips here and there. I huged Tooth and twirled her around. "This is amazing! I wonder what else I can do?"

"The time for that is later. Enjoy your new room, I'll send someone to come and get you when dinner is ready." She flew out of my room, leaving me to myself. I foated down to my bed and layed down.

This is all so exciting! But. I rolled to my side. Who is my mom? I know who my dad is, but who is my mom? I noticed something that Tooth didn't show me. I had a open door balcany, with white flowing curtains.

I went out on the balcany and stared up at the moon. "Who is my mom? Please I have to know. I don't know if I'll ever see you, but I want to know. Please. Answer me." Tears started flowing down my face, I whiped them away. I sighed, "Nothing huh?" I went back in my room and closed the doors.  
I saw there was an opening in the ceiling, so I flew up and saw a huge library! I love books, no wait, ADORE books! There was also a piano. Oh god, these guys really went all out for me. I started taking a few book series that I wanted to read for a long time,  
#1) Cinder  
#2) Scarlet  
#3) Cress  
#4) The Selection  
#5) The Elite  
#6) The One  
#7) Let It Snow  
#8) Dorothy Must Die  
I flew back down to my couch and place the books on the table. Hm, which one do I want to read first? Ah, Dorothy Must Die. It was about how Dorothy went back to OZ, she gained power and it went to her head. Good is actually Wicked and Wicked is actually Good. No one is safe in OZ anymore. And this girl from Kansas gets brought to OZ the same way Dorothy has, but her mission is, take the scarecrows brains, steal the tin mans heart, take away the lions courage and lastly Dorothy Must Die.

I was about to start reading, but a knock on the door stopped me, "Come in." The door opened revealing, Jack. "Hey, time for dinner." I nodded and stood up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. "So, what's for dinner?" I could literally smell the food from here. "You'll just have to see, Snowflake. Did you like your new room?"

"Oh my god, YES!" I hugged Jack, "Thank you so much. Tooth told me you helped out in making it." He shrugged, "It's no problem, I'd do anything for you." I giggled, "Thanks. And check this out." I floated up and flew around him a few times, "Can you believe it. I can fly just like you now."

"Come on, I'll race you to the dinning room!" He flew off, and I trailed behind him, "I don't' know where it is but, what the hell." How the hell am I going to beat him. The smell of food filled my nose again, follow the smell. I shot forward, way ahead of Jack, heading to the dinning room.

I flew into the dinning room, seeing everyone was already seated, "Hey guys!" North, Sandy and Bunny's eyes widened, "Malen'kaya luna, It is amazing that you can fly already." I blinked a few times, "What did you just say? I know it was Russian." I landed on the floor and sat in the head seat and saw there was an empty seat next to me, must be Jack's spot.

"I said 'Little moon'. Because you are the Man in the Moon's daughter." I clicked my tongue, "K, got it." Jack suddenly flew in looking exhausted and collapsed in his seat. "You *pant* fly *pant* really *pant* fast!" I smiled nervously, "Sorry." Jack waved it off and caught his breath, "It's ok."

Yetis started filling in with silver platters and stopped in between chairs, placed the platters on the table and took off the covers, "Dinner is served!" North announced loudly. Everything looked and smelled delicious! There was chicken, fettuccini alfredo, variety of vegetables, corn, mash potato's, biscuits, some seasoned fish. It all was so amazing.

We all filled up are plates with food. I pretty much had a little bit of everything, I was starving, and I was asleep for a week, that worked up an appetite. While eating, I learned some more about everyone's duties as Guardians. I would love to see them do there jobs, it must be cool. At one point, Jingle and Jangle sat on my lap, and I fed them some of my food. I guess these two like me. We laughed and talked, and had a great time.

The yetis took whatever was left over from dinner, and took it away. One yeti came back in with a cake, and put it in front of me. It said 'Welcome Home'. It kinda did feel like home. "You guys! You didn't have to do this. Really." They all shook their heads no.

"We want to welcome you, Sheila. This is your home now." Bunny said to me. "I don't know what to say." Tears of joy flowed down my cheeks, "All of you have done so much for me in so little time. You brought me in like I was family. You won't believe how grateful I am to all of you. I feel that I finally have a real family." I started crying even more, "And that's all I ever wanted. Was a family I can call my own. Thank you so much."

Sandy made a little heart and whipped a tear away from his eye. Everyone of them looked at me with love. I whipped away the tears, "Well, how about we cut this bad boy?!" All of cheered and got a few pieces each, it was a pretty big cake. Yum, chocolate. My favorite!

"Well," Tooth got out of her seat, "I better be heading back to my palace. Teeth don't collect themselves. Goodbye, Rose. I'll see you soon. And don't forget to brush!" Tooth left.

Bunny was next, "Night, Rose. Have a good night sleep. It's great that your part of our family now." He tapped his foot on the ground, opening a hole, and going in it, closing up behind him.

Sandy came over to me, and kissed my forehead. I signed to Sandy, "See you soon." He did the same and left out the window in a golden airplane. "Cool." I breathed out. I stood up and stretched, "Good night you two. I'll see you both tomorrow." I gave them both a kiss on the cheek, walking out, leaving two blushing boys.

Once I got to my room, I walked into my closet and got my pajamas, and went into the bathroom. I got changed, brushed my teeth and got under the covers. I turned the lights off, closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

No one's p.o.v.

While Rose was sleeping, a silver crescent moon necklace shimmered around her neck. And a tattoo of a sun started forming itself on the inside of her right arm and the same thing was happening on her left arm, but it was a moon.

* * *

So, who do you think was the voice talking to Rose in her head? Who is her mother? And why did tattoos of a moon AND sun appear on her?


	5. Healing and Training

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose.

Jack: 5 chapters in one day? How...?

Me: Remember dummy, I'm just transfering this story over from quotev and onto here. For reasons like some people on don't know about quotev.

Jack: Oh... yeah. *sweatdrop*

* * *

One eye open. Other eye open.

I sat up and stretched, and yawned. I looked around te room with tired eyes, where am i? Oh, ya new room, an awesome new room. I smiled slightly and got out of bed, and went into the bathroom.

The mirror reflected me with a rats nest as hair. I picked up my brush and brushed it through, that's when I noticed something. I looked at me arms and saw a tattoo of a sun on my right arm and a moon on my left.

Maybe it's just a prank. Ya, Jack made a prank. I turned on the fuacet and started rubbing my arm, but it wouldn't come off. I guess this is real? I then saw a silver crescent moon necklace hanging around my neck. I tried taking it off, but that too wouldn't come off. I pulled the necklace really hard, it wouldn't brake.

I felt the chain for the clasp, but there wasn't one. What is going on? I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I went into my closet and picked out some clothes and a pair of shoes.

I went back into the bathroom, and started running the water in the hot tub. I put some soap in, and once it filled up, I stopped the water and turned on the hot tub itself. (You know the jets, or bubbles whatever you want to call them.) I got undressed, and undid my bandages, seeing my wound wasn't fully healed yet. But, it wouldn't hurt to take a bath, I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped into the tub. Ahh, this feels so nice!

I saw a remote next to me, and pressed the on button. Across from me, a TV popped up and the screen light up, with Netflix, YouTube, and regular cable. My jaw literally dropped, "Praise the moon." I hit Netflix and searched for Scary Movie 2. That is such an hilarious movie. I found it and played it.

I spent my whole time in the tube watching the movie and when it was done, I turned off the TV, got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I turned off the tub and it started draining. I got dressed and I felt a slight tingle in my abdomen, where my wound is. I lifted up my shirt and the wound was closing up slowly and glowing green. My eyes widened as the wound disappeared completely. I dropped my shirt in surprise, and ran out of my room to find North.

"North, North, North, North, NORTH!" I called out until I saw him, along with Jack. I leaned on Jack's shoulder, "Holy crap, I need to slow it down."

"Whats wrong?" Jack asked me. I rolled up my sleeves, "Look." I showed them the tattoos. They both grabbed one of my arms, looking at them closely. Jack was so confused, as was I. North just looked intrigued. "That's not all." I lifted up a bit of my shirt to show where my wound was. "It's time." North whispered.

I put my shirt down, "What do you mean it's time?" North grabbed my arm and started dragging me to how knows where. "Hey North, easy. It's not like she's made of steal." Jack tried to tell North to slow it down. We went through hallway upon hallway, until we FINALLY, ended up in front of a door.

North opened the door with a bang. The room was filled with weapons of all kinds, practice dummies and other kinds of targets. My eyes widened, "North what's going on?" He stopped and turned around, "You are going to learn how to fight and use your unleashed powers."

Jack stepped in, "Whoa, hold up here North. She just woke up from a weeks sleep, just finding out that her father is the legendary Man in the Moon, and you expect her to start training?" There was a moment of silence, "Yes, I do. And you Jack will be the second one to train her."

"Who will be the first?" Jack asked him. "Me of course." North turned to me, "I will teach you about using swords and other weapons to defend yourself, and also test your agility, and reflects." I took a deep breath, "OK, but I think I need something more suited to train in." As if he read my mind, he handed me a training outfit. "There is a changing room in the back. Go ahead I'll be ready once you come out."

I went into the room in the back and into my training gear. I stepped out, and I dodged a knife heading for my head. The knife embedded itself in the wall, I looked at North with shock, "What the heck was that all about? You could have kill me!" North smiled proudly, "But I didn't. You dodged it perfectly. I have a feeling you have your fathers fighting abilities."

North continued on, "Now before we start dueling, take some throwing knifes and throw them at the targets." Personally I'm still kind of mad at the whole head thing. I pulled out the knife from the wall and grabbed some more of them and stood in front of the targets.

Breath in. Breath out. 'Close your eyes and concentrate, Rose.' That voice, it sounds so familiar. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Got it! I opened my eyes and started throwing the knives, like berserk. At some points I did a few tricks before throwing them.

North and Jack couldn't believe it. The targets had multiple knives embedded in the center. Dead center. I breathed in and out, still in my stance from throwing the last knife. I got out of my stance and looked back at the boys, "So, how did I do?"

"Ha-ha, that was amazing Malen'kaya luna, you have great aim!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "He-he, thanks." North then randomly pulled out two swords, "Well then time to duel." I got into a defensive stance, "But, I don't even have swords." 'Yes, you do. Find the weapons within you.'

Right! My right hand glowed yellow and my left hand glowed blue. And in a flash of their colors, two swords appeared in my hands. In my right hand was my sword 'The Rising Sun' and my left hand was 'The Blue Moon'. A new strength, a powerful strength filled me. This was part of my power, my will to control.

No one's p.o.v.

The two circled each other, in their different fighting stance. North charged at Rose, but she blocked the attack with both swords. North was putting all of his strength into this one attack, but Rose was barley putting any of her strength in it. She just stood there with a blank look on her face like this was nothing.

She pushed back his attack with ease, and charged at him. Their swords clashed, signaling the start of a duel.


	6. Training Continues

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose.

Rose: Having fun?

Me: With posting chapters? It takes time but it's worth it.

* * *

I charged at North, and our swords clashed. I kept on dodging or blocking his attacks and he was doing the same with my attacks. His sword swung towards my head, I did a cool matrix, like move. I bent my head under his sword, hit his hand with the butt of my sword, making him drop it to the ground. One sword down, one more to go.

We continued to clash with each others swords, moves were becoming quicker by the second and North couldn't keep up. His sword flew out of his hand and I pointed my two swords at him, "Done for." North laughed happily, I made my swords disappear and smiled. "You did great! You really do have your fathers abilities." North clasped his hand on my shoulder and smiled proudly at me.

"That was amazing, Rose! You were awesome!" Jack complemented me, and gave me a hug. We pulled away, "Thanks. I can't wait until you train me. I wonder what were going to do?" I made a thinking face and so did Jack, "I have no idea. North, what am I supposed to teach Rose?" North smiled and said, "You Jack, will teach Rose how to harness her powers. She has many powers, like your ice for example. And since you Rose know each other the best out of all of us, you two will be able to make an unbreakable connection."

OK totally lost here. "North what is an 'unbreakable connection'?" North took mine and Jack's hands and put them together. Don't blush, don't blush, DON'T BLUSH!

"An unbreakable connection is when two spirits, or in this case a spirit and half spirit, connect with one another, as in, your hearts, soul, mind and body. This usually happens when the two have a special bond and feeling to the other." I laughed lightly, "Wow, that is something." North lightly pushed us to the center of the room, "Go on you two, and focus on that connect."

"Hey, North. The yetis said you were in here, whats going on?" Bunny, Tooth and Sandy entered into the training room. Bunny whispered to North, "Why are Rose and Jack holding hands?" We both blushed, "Aw, they look so cute together!" Tooth, you really had to say that? Now are faces were redder than a baboons butt.

Jack squeezed my hand lightly and got my attention. "Hey, you ready?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, definitely." We both closed our eyes, but nothing was happening.

No one's p.o.v.

'Put your foreheads together, and look inside each other.' Rose and Jack were surprised to hear a voice inside their heads, they didn't open their eyes, and Jack whispered to Rose, "Did you hear that?" "Yeah, I did." There was a small pause, "Do you think we should do it?" Rose smiled slightly, "Wouldn't hurt to try." They each took a deep breath, and slowly started to put their foreheads together.

A light blue, light was emitting from both of their foreheads as they put their heads together. When they were together, an even greater light emitted from them both. The light consumed the room, blinding the guardians, and enveloped Jack and Rose. The dimmed down a bit and the guardians were surprised at what they saw.

Both of their hair was flying from the immense power that was coming from them both and they were glowing blue. They were intertwined with each other, like nothing can tare them apart. It looked like they were asleep as well, Their eyes opened, glowing white and the light consumed the room once again.

The light fully dimmed down, they were both laying down, still intertwined, asleep, and ice surrounded them, also iced snowdrops surrounded them as well.

Tooth placed a hand on North's shoulder, "North, that was not just an unbreakable connection. I mean it was but, Rose's powers were awakened, and Jack's power also increased too. But that's not all, their bond was so strong, that now they will never be able to live without each other."

"You don't think that Manny," Bunny started, "Yes, I do." Tooth answered him. They all looked in shock at Rose and Jack, North spoke what they all thought, "Manny has chosen who Rose will be with, out of love, friendship, and an unbreakable connection. For now and forever, Rose and Jack are destined to be together one day."

Jack's p.o.v.

I sat up, holding my head, "What happened?" I felt something holding onto me, I looked down to see Rose asleep next to me. "Rose, Rose come on wake up." I shook her shoulder carefully, and she groaned, "5 more minutes." I laughed, "Come on." She wouldn't wake up, I saw that we were on the ground, ice and iced snowdrops surrounded us. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, I saw the other looking at us in shock.

"Hey guys, any idea what happened?" They gathered themselves and Sandy started making symbols above his head really fast. "Thanks Sandy, but that really isn't helping." North stepped up and said, "You both made your unbreakable connection, congratulations." I nodded, "Thanks."

Rose was still hanging on to me, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you don't wake up, I'm going to eat all the oreos that North has." She adores oreos. She sat right up and tackled me to the ground, "I swear to the moon, Jack. You know not to touch my oreos!" I started laughing really badly, she just looked at me with a look that said, 'Really?'

Rose stood up and offered me a hand. I stopped laughing and took her hand, and pulled her down to the floor next to me. We both started laughing. I don't know why but I felt like the others weren't telling me the whole truth.

No one's p.o.v.

Jack and Rose both thought the same thing at the same time, 'That didn't just feel like a connection, it felt more important than that.' As they were laughing they didn't know that they were both holding each others hands, and were glowing a little bit and then went away.


	7. Wait, Wait, Wait, SCHOOL!

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose.

North: Sorry about the short chapter and I want to say sorry in advance to Rose about what's about to happen.

Rose: What's gonna happen?

North: Um...

Rose: Should I be scared?

North: ...

Rose: I'm screwed.

* * *

It's been a week since training started. I've been working my butt off, believe me I had a lot of fun, but MOON! It is tiring.

I'm currently in the globe room, sitting on one of the couches reading Let It Snow by John Green and two other authors. It was really good, it had three different Christmas stories by each author but they all tied in together somehow.

I also had earbuds on, listening to Disney's "I Won't Say I'm In Love". I looked around to see if any of the Guardians were in here, they weren't. I started singing it out loud.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
It's ancient history  
Been there, done that

Who'd you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
And who you're thinking of

Oh no  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, oh, oh

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out

Girl, you keep denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grownup  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got , got it bad

No chance no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doing flips, read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl don't be proud  
It's OK you're in love

Oooooh  
At least not out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

I heard clapping from behind me, I turned around and saw it was Jack. I slid into the couch out of embarrassment, "Don't you have to annoy the hell out of Bunny or something?"

"Nah, Bunny's at his Warren. Why are you embarrassed? You have a great singing voice." Jack told me. He sat down next to me, and I pulled an ear bud out. "I'm not that good."

Jack looked at me like I was stupid, "Are you joking? You are amazing! Why did you never tell me that you could sing?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I never really saw a reason why to tell you." I set my book down, got up and streched.

"Hey, why don't we have a kareoke night? It could be fun. After all, you'll get to hear my amazing voice." Jack said full of himself. I rolled my eyes and blew some air out, why? A strong wind threw Jack off and tossed him to the side. I laughed and ran to my room. "Rose! I'm gonna get you!"

"Sorry, Rose isn't here right now! Leave a message after the beep! BEEP!" I teleported to my room, and did a back flip onto my bed. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. "AHH!"

A portal opened from underneath me and I landed in somebody's arms, "You really didn't think that you could get away. Did you?" Jack questioned me. I nervously smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe?" "Well, your wrong!" Jack moved my postition to me being over his shoulders, "Jack! Put me down!"

"Nope!" He popped the 'p'. I rolled my eyes and went limp, not knowing where Jack was taking me. "Oh, Jack! Is everything alright with Rose?" North asked Jack, I could literally imagine the smirk on his face, "She's fine. Just messing with her."

North chuckled and begain to walk away, "Alright, but we need to talk in a bit, Rose. It's about you going to school." Jack froze in his tracks, I pulled my upper body up in shock.

"SCHOOL?!" Jack and I shouted at the same time. This is gonna suck!


	8. First Day of Spirit High Part 1

Me: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters, I just own Rose and my OC's... You really hate North don't you right now?

Rose: I don't hate him, I just hate his idea. I mean I'm a spirit, aren't I? So why do I have to go school?!

Me: It's not the regular kind of school that your thinking of.

Rose: What do you mean? And why did you say OC's? Are there- no way!

Me: Yes way, enjoy!

* * *

"This is way to weird." I stood out front of the school that North sent me to. I can't believe it, school! Just what was he thinking? The school looked like a castle, not a school. Wait... maybe I'm in Hogwarts?! O.o

No, kidding. I took a deep breath and stepped forward on my new adventure. Walking through the halls,trying to find the office, many other teenagers looked at me and started whispering amongst each other.

They all looked so different from me. While I looked like a regular human, some of them had different skin colors, their clothes were made out of different materials, some were hybrids like Tooth and Bunny. I saw a group my age who looked like normal humans, except for the ones with angel wings, pointy ears, witch's broom and a few other things, but other than that they looked normal.

They smiled and waved at me like their already welcoming me even though they don't know me. I smiled and waved back but was still continuing to the office.

I finally found the office in this large school and knocked. "Come in." A young feminine voice said on the other side. I quietly walked in and closed the door behind me.

The women in front of me looked no older than 25, she had long purple hair, brown eyes, wearing a dress made our of purple feathers and iredesent wings.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Ms...?" She trailed off not remembering my name. "Oh," I said in surprise. "I'm Rose Tsuki Taiyo. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled at my politness, "It's very nice to meet you as well. I'm Mrs. Kaze, I'm in charge of the wind spirits here at Spirit High." Mrs. Kaze got up from her desk and flew over to me.

"I just need to know one thing before you start school here. What kind of spirit are you?" I froze at her question, just say what North told you to say. "I'm a ice spirit."

Mrs. Kaze looked at me in curiosity for a moment and then nodded and went to her desk rummaging through her draws. She pulled out a few ice blue papers and handed them to me.

"Some of your class are with other different types of spirits, especially your self defense/ training class. Your other classes are ice spirit specific. I hope you like it here at Spirit High." Mrs. Kaze gave me a bright smile as I walked out the door to my classes.

When I was out of the room, I glanced over my classes. "Looks like I have 'History of Origins' first in room 203." I read out loud. "You looking for room 203?" A voice startled me. I turned around and saw one of the girls from the group that waved at me.

She had long wavy light pink hair, pink eyes and the iris was a heart, beautiful white angel wings, a pink shirt, white jeans, pink shoes and wearing hearts for earrings, a belly button pierce, necklace and she was holding a mug with pink hearts all over it. Why do I have the strongest feeling she is related to Cupid somehow?

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm Rose. New here." She smiled and shook my outstretched hand. "I'm Amour. Nice to meet you. Follow me, I have 203 right now too."

I smiled back and followed her. "So, Rose. What spirit are you?" Amour asked me. "I'm an ice spirit. Are you like an angel?" She giggled a little. "I guess you could say that. My mom is Cupid, it's a big deal."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why is it such a big deal?" Amour stopped and looked absolutely shocked at what I said. "Where have you been? Of course it's a big deal. You see there are many important spirits that the Man in the Moon chose."

'Great! Get to hear more about my dad.' I thought dryly. "For instance, Cupid. If there was no Cupid there would be no Valentine's Day. No Lepercuan, no St. Partricks Day. You see? These special spirits are chosen to keep these holidays alive and not just that but the belief in children as well. Without the children, we all fade away."

"But, then of course there's the Guardians. There's-" I held up my hand to keep her from saying more. "I know about the Guardians. More than anyone." I whispered the last part to myself.

Amour looked at me strangely. "What do you mean, "I know about the Guardians"?" I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, What I mean by that is, um, I just know a lot about them because my best friend is Jack Frost."

Silence. And then... "What!? You know THE Jack Frost!? OMG! I am so jealous of you! I would keep that a secret if I were you." Amour freaked out and then told me to keep it a secret.

"I don't see why." I told her. She explained. "Jack Frost is the hottest spirit every made by The Man in the Moon! Every girl in the spirit world wants to date that guy. No one has ever gotten close to him, other than Tooth. If the girls at this school were to find out that your close friends with him, they would tear you limb from limb."

I stood there, eyes wide, and shocked at what the girls would do to me. "But don't worry." Amour slung her arm around my shoulder. "You're with me. And if you stick with me and my friends, nothing will happen to you. We're like a family in a way." I smiled at Amour. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Ah, here we are." Amour and I stood infront of our class. She smiled at me, "You ready?" "I shrugged. "As I'll ever be." I took a deep breath and Amour opened the door, revealing desks and chairs that were occupied by different kinds of spirits.


End file.
